Wątek forum:Nowości i ogłoszenia/@comment-24526567-20160716094717
500px|center Dokładnie 24 sierpnia możemy ujrzeć pierwszy numer Wielkiej Kolekcji Komiksów DC. Cała kolekcją zajmie się wydawnictwo Eaglemoss Polska. Oficjalne informacje będą znane w późniejszym terminie, ale chciałem przedstawić tylko fakty na ten temat. *Start kolekcji przewidywany jest na 24 sierpnia. *Kolejne tomy będą się ujawniać co dwa tygodnie. *Pierwszy tom kosztować będzie 14,90 zł, drugi – 29,99 zł, a trzeci i kolejne – 39,99 zł. *Będzie opcja prenumeraty całej serii przy wyborze prenumeraty możecie liczyć na dodatkowe prezenty: w pierwszej przesyłce otrzymacie kopię Action Comics #1 (Pierwszy komiks, gdzie można ujrzeć Supermana).W trzeciej zakładkę do książek, w piątej i siódmej ozdobne plakiety, a w dziewiątej dwie podpórki do książek *Pierwszym numerem będzie Batman: Hush Tom 2, a pierwszym Batman: Hush Tom 1. *Na końcu każdego tomu znajdować będą się przedruki klasycznych komiksów ze Złotej i Srebrnej Ery komiksu Przewidywane komiksy #Batman: Hush Part 1 (Batman #608-613 oraz Detective Comics #27) #Batman: Hush Part 2 (Batman #614-618 oraz Detective Comics #33) #Superman: Last Son of Krypton (Action Comics #844-846 & #851, Action Comics Annual #11, Superman #Annual #13 oraz Superman #1) #JLA: Tower of Babel (JLA #43-46, JLA Secret Files #3 oraz The Brave oraz the Bold #28) #Superman/Batman: Public Enemies (Superman/Batman #1-6 oraz Superman #76) #Batman: Son of Batman (Batman #655-658, #664-665 oraz Detective Comics #411) #JLA: Year One Part 1 (JLA: Year One #1-6 oraz Justice League of America #9) #JLA: Year One Part 2 (JLA: Year One #7-12 oraz Detective Comics #225) #Harley Quinn: Preludes and Knock-Knock Jokes (Harley Quinn #1-7 (2000 – 2001) oraz „Batgirl: Year #One” z The Batman Adventures #12) #Superman: Man of Steel (Man of Steel #1-6 oraz „Superman, Champion of the Oppressed” from Action Comics #1) #Batman: A Death in the Family (Batman #426-#429 oraz Batman #366) #Lex Luthor: Man of Steel (Lex Luthor: Man of Steel #1-5 oraz Action Comics #23) #JLA: Earth 2 (JLA: Earth 2 oraz The Flash #123) #The Brave and the Bold: Lords of Luck (The Brave oraz the Bold #1-6 oraz The Brave oraz the Bold #50) #Green Lantern: Secret Origin (Green Lantern #29-35 oraz Showcase #22) #Superman: Death of Superman (Superman: The Man of Steel #18-19, Justice League of America #69, #Superman #74-75, oraz Action Comics #684) #Batman: The Long Halloween Part 1 (Batman: The Long Halloween #1-6 oraz Bataman #181) #Batman: The Long Halloween Part 2 (Batman: The Long Halloween #7-13 oraz Detective Comics 66) #Flash: Born to Run (The Flash #62-65, The Flash Annual #8, Speed Force #1, The Flash 80-Page Giant #1 oraz The Flash 135) #Robin: Year One (Robin: Year One 1-4 oraz Detective Comics 38) #Superman/Batman: Supergirl (Superman/Batman 8-13 oraz Action Comics 252) #Trinity (Trinity 1-3 oraz World’s Finest 71) #Wonder Woman: Paradise Lost (Wonder Woman 164-170 oraz New Teen Titans 38) #JLA: The Nail (Justice League of America: The Nail 1-3 oraz Superman 13) #Batman: The Doom That Came to Gotham (Batman: The Doom That Came to Gotham 1-3 oraz The Demon 1) #Wonder Woman: The Circle (Wonder Woman (Vol. 3) 14-17 oraz Wonder Woman 98 + 105) #Superman: Brainiac (Action Comics 866-870, Superman: New Krypton Special 1 oraz Action Comics 242) #Catwoman: Selina’s Big Score (Catwoman: Selina’s Big Score, Detective Comics 759-762 oraz Batman 1) #Justice Part 1 (Justice 1-6 oraz More Fun Comics 73) #Justice Part 2 (Justice 7-12 oraz Whiz Comics 2) #Superman: Secret Origin (Superman: Secret Origin 1-6 oraz Superman 125) #Batgirl: Year One (Batgirl: Year One 1-9 oraz Batman 139) #Batman: Birth of the Demon Part 1 (Batman: Son of the Demon, Batman: Bride of the Demon oraz Batman 232) #Batman: Birth of the Demon Part 2 (Batman: Birth of the Demon oraz Batman 235) #Lobo Unbound (Lobo Unbound 1-6 oraz Omega Men 3) #Young Justice: A League of Their Own (Young Justice 1-7 oraz The Flash 92) #Catwoman: Trail of the Catwoman (Catwoman 1-4, 6-9 oraz Batman 62) #Green Arrow: Quiver Part 1 (Green Arrow 1-5 oraz The Brave oraz the Bold 85) #Green Arrow: Quiver Part 2 (Green Arrow 6-10 oraz Flash Comics 86 + 92) #The Flash: Rogue War (The Flash 220-225 oraz Showcase 8) #Batman: Strange Apparitions (Detective Comics 468, 471-476, 478-479, 481 oraz Detective Comics 36) #Superman: Birthright Part 1 (Superman: Birthright 1-6 oraz Action Comics 245) #Superman: Birthright Part 2 (Superman: Birthright 7-12 oraz Adventure Comics 271) #Wonder Woman: Eyes of the Gorgan (Wonder Woman 206-213 oraz Wonder Woman 92) #Plastic Man: On the Lam (Plastic Man 1-6 oraz Police Comics 1) #Green Arrow: Year One (Green Arrow: Year One 1-6 oraz More Fun Comics 73) #The New Frontier Part 1 (DC: The New Frontier 1-3 oraz Adventure Comics 466) #The New Frontier Part 2 (DC: The New Frontier 4-6 oraz Showcase 17) #Flash: The Return of Barry Allen (The Flash 74-79 oraz Superman 199) #Justice League: Another Nail (JLA: Another Nail 1-3 oraz Showcase 34) #Wonder Woman: Gods and Mortals (Wonder Woman (Vol. 2) 1-7 oraz Wonder Woman (Vol. 1) 1) #The Man Who Laughs/Arkham Asylum (Batman: The Man Who Laughs, Batman: Arkham Asylum – A Serious #House on Serious Earth oraz Batman 327) #JLA: New World Order (JLA 1-4, JLA Secret Files oraz Origins 1 oraz Justice League of America 42) #New Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (The New Teen Titans 39-40, Tales of the Teen Titans 41-44, #Teen Titans Annual 3 oraz The Brave and the Bold 54) #Superman for Tomorrow (Superman 204-214 oraz Action Comics 241 + 283) #Green Arrow: The Longbow Hunters (Green Arrow: The Longbow Hunters 1-3 oraz Adventure Comics 256) #Justice League: Cry for Justice (Justice League: Cry for Justice 1-7 oraz Action Comics 248) #Batman: Under the Hood (Batman 635-641 oraz Detective Comics 168) #Green Lantern/Green Arrow: Hard-Traveling Heroes (Green Lantern/Green Arrow 76-81 oraz All #American Comics 16) #Flashpoint (Flashpoint 1-5, The Flash 139) W kolekcji mają się też pojawić specjalne tomy w droższej cenie: #Crisis on Infinite Earths (Crisis on Infinite Earths #1-12) #Infinite Crisis (Infinite Crisis #1-7, Infinite Crisis Secret Files oraz Origins 2006, Superman ##226, Action Comics #836, oraz Adventures of Superman #649) #DC Universe Legacies (Legacies #1-10) #Final Crisis (Final Crisis #1-7, Final Crisis: Superman Beyond #1-2, Final Crisis: Submit #1, Final #Crisis: Secret Files (one-shot), Final Crisis: Requiem (one-shot)) #Identity Crisis (Identity Crisis #1-7, The Flash #214-217) Dla prenumeratorów przewidziano specjalne numery: #The Sinsestro Corps War (Green Lantern # 21-25, Green Lantern Corps 14-19, Green Lantern: Sinestro Corps Special # 1, Tales of the Sinestro Corps: Paralax # 1, Cyborg Superman # 1, Superman Prime # 1 oraz Ion # 1) #Prelude to Blackest Night (Green Lantern 26-28 & 36-42, Final Crisis: Rage of the Red Lanterns 1, #Green Lantern Corps 29-39) #Blackest Night (Green Lantern 43-52, Blackest Night 0-8)